Akhir cinta
by Misami Ray
Summary: cuma sepenggalan cerita yang iseng Ray tulis dan dipublish disini. Nee langsung saja buka yaaa. Maaf gaje dan terlalu over :v / RnR please Minna-sama


_**akhir cinta**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (C) Koge Donbo**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, GAJE, EYD gak bener, Over dramatis dll**_

* * *

 _ **Ray present**_

* * *

Sinar matahari yang berada di batas garis terbarat cakrawala seakan tak ingin pergi tanpa kesan yang mendalam, maka ia melukis langit senja.

Awan-awan yang bentuknya tak beraturan membentuk barisan yang terlihat artistik dan menggoda. Terkadang ia terlihat seperti makanan, hewan, atau wajah seseorang di mata orang yang memandangnya.

Warna biru yang biasanya mendominasi langit di siang hari pun berubah dengan cantiknya. Gradasi warna yang ada di langit begitu sempurna dan berujung dengan warna yang paling tua di bagian paling dekat dengan matahari.

Iris matanya berkaca-kaca menatap punggung pria yang meninggalkan ia pergi. Bibirnya tetap bersulam senyum seakan dia sedang baik-baik saja. Begitu munafiknya dia. Masih terngiang diotaknya lontaran kata manis yang telah menyayat hatinya.

"Hiks," ringis nya mengelap airmata yang telah mengalir dipipi nya.

"Ka-Kazune jahat!" serunya geram mengepal kedua tangan nyaa.

" _Cih wanita sepertimu tak pantas untukku, maafkan aku slama ini aku hanya berpura-pura untuk mencintaimu,"_ sekali lagi deretan kalimat itu terngiang di otak nya.

"Gak mungkin! Kazune pasti bercanda kan?!" serunya menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Rasa ingin marah, teriak, nangis, mencaci maki semuanya bercampur aduk. Ingin rasanya ia mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini.

"Padahal aku sudah menjaga perasaanku sangat baik! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Kazune? Kau jahat!" serunya berulang-ulang seraya melampiaskan kekesalan nya pada tanah yang tek berdosa itu.

Hujanpun turun membasahi tubuhnya, air mata nya kini tak lagi taampak karna sudah tercaampur jaatuh oleh air hujan.

"Kami-sama cobaan apa lagi ini?" gumam nya menatap kelangit.

Air hujan terjatuh ke mukanya. Ia menutup matanya seraya mengingat kenangan manis saat bersama mantan kekasihnya itu. Sejenak ia tersenyum kecil namun tak lama setelah itu ia kembali menangis. Mungkin ia kembali terkenang apa yang pernah ia lakukan demi sang pujaan hati. Namun dibalas oleh kenyataan yang pahit.

" _Jika akhirnya seperti ini.. lebih baik aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin waktu terulang kembali, disaat bukan menjadi siapa siapa."_

Karin menurunkan kepalanya. Melihat sepasang kaki yang indah berada di depan nya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Kau mau sakit hujan hujanan seperti ini?" bunyi saksofonya terdengar familiar ditelinga Karin.

Matanya membulat melihat surai kuning pucat yang basah itu. Dan lagi ia menangis sejadi jadinya, air matanya sangat deras mengalir.

"Hei bodoh kenapa kau malah nangis! Cepat sini cari tempat berteduh," ujar Kazune sembari menarik lengan Karin namun ia balas tarik.

"Jangan berpura-pura baik, aku tidak butuh belas Kasian darimu." Deretan kata itu keluar secara reflek dari mulutnya. Iris biru safirnya manatap polos kearah Karin yang sudah senggugukan. Tangan nya tetap di kepal seakan ingin segera menyerang namun apa daya Karin bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Seketika Kazune memeluk tubuh Karin yang sudah mulai menggigil, "Dasar bodoh! Walaupun aku tidak mencintaimu bukan berarti aku tidak akan peduli lagi denganmu bodoh!" tuturnya geram. Tangan nya semakin erat memeluk tubuh Karin. Ia sempat kebingungan atas respon Kazune.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Karin, maaf atas perkataanku yang berlebihan tadi. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia namun bukan karna menjadi kekasihmu. Aku ingin sekali menjadi sahabatmu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit karna tingkahku." Jelas Kazune. Karin terperangah mendengar penjelassan dari mantan kekasihnya itu. ia membalas pelukan Kazune seakan menganggap ini akanmenjadi pelukan terakhir mereka dalam perassaan saat ini.

.

.

.

 ** _The end..._**

 ** _RnR please_**

* * *

 _ **Yuhuuuuuu... ne minna-san masih ingatkah padaku?.. ahhh sudah lama sekali hiatus dan akhirnyaa Ray kembali. ini fic Ray yang beberapa penggalan kata didalam nya adalah untaian kata hati Ray :v . Neee Ray harus mempertanggung jawabkan ficku yang terlantar T.T Eh iya makasih udaah baca fic Ray. Aku sangat senang sekali.. neee mohon coret coret reviewnya di kotak bawah ini..**_


End file.
